Smallvile
by Lady T2
Summary: very interesting and intriguing


Chapter 1  
  
"Ay man, did you tell Lana how you feel yet?" Pete said bursting into Clarks tool shed behind his house. Clark jumped up startled, eyes wide, thinking "No, no, no! Who told you that? No! I don't like her."  
  
"Calm down Clark, it's only me." Pete said reassuringly, also wondering why Clark was so nervous.  
  
"Hey man." Clark said blowing out a big breath of relief.  
  
"What's the mysterious Clark Kent up to now?" Pete asked as he laid his arm on Clarks back.  
  
Clark waited for a second, then he knealt down on his knees, looked behind him to make sure Pete wasn't followed, turned around and then heald up a lifeless baby.  
  
It was 5:00 pm and the sun was just going down. The sky was orange and purple. It was warm outside on this summer day, and everyone seemed happy. Through the cracks in the shed, the light shown, and Clark could see the reaction of Pete's face. It wasn't pleasant.  
  
"What is it man?" Clark said standing up with the baby in his hand. Pete backed up in fear, pointing at the baby.  
  
"You..you.you killed a-"  
  
"No! Of course not! Pete look." Clark heald out the baby by it's neck. "It's my project." Clark stopped and looked into Pete's eyes. He pulled the baby back to his side, and waited for Pete to say something. He didn't. "Pete, you know the baby project we have to do for Mrs. Soames class? Where we were assigned partners, and I got paired with Lana." Clark waited again. "man, you're scaring me."  
  
"Oh man! Thank god. I thought.you..well, you know what I thought. Damn don't scare me like that." Pete said finally coming out of the shadow of the tractor which was always put back into the shed."  
  
"You're sick, you know that" Clark said picking up, the baby's bag filled with bottles, diapers and a manual. He lifted it over his shoulder.  
  
"Naw man.you're sick" Pete pointed to the baby bag and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha," Clark said sarcastically, "it's funny now," he turned to walk out of the door, and Pete followed, "But soon you're gonna' have to carry one too."  
  
"Naw man! Not me. You know why? No. Okay, Let me tell you." Clark pushed out the door of the shed, and shook his head down at Pete's statement. "I'm a man! Clark Kent is a little boy, but baby, I am a full grown ass Man!" Pete laughed.  
  
Suddenly Pete stopped laughing as he stared into the beautiful eyes of Lana.  
  
"Hey Lana." Clark said still looking at Pete. Pete looked embarrassed and bit his lip thinking of words to say.  
  
"Hi Clark." Lana said pretending not to care about what Pete had just done. It was funny, but there was no laughing out loud, but both Lana and Clark wanted to.  
  
"So, Clark, how are you treating our baby?" Lana laughed as she teasingly walked up to Clark grinning her seducing grin.  
  
"Not good Lana. I had to turn her off this morning because I didn't know what she wanted." Clark handed her the baby.  
  
"Well Clark that's the point of the assignment. Did you read the manual?" Lana said gently pulling the baby bag off of Clarks shoulder as she heald the baby over her hip.  
  
"I didn't have any time. I had to finish the-"  
  
"Typical Clark Kent. I should've known. You always have something to do."  
  
Clark couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell Lana about his secret and that he had been out trying to stop anything that might have happened during the night. He just stood there thinking of what he would say. Nothing came out.  
  
"You have no idea Lana." Pete said trying to work his way into their conversation.  
  
Pete had always had a thing for Lana, but he denied his feelings because he knew Lana and Clark liked each other. He knew if anyone were to find out he like her, it would make the whole friendship on big love triangle. Even though it secretly already was, he didn't want it to become known. Pete's feelings seemed to grow stronger for Lana every time he saw her, especially in the summer, when he saw Lana swimming in her bathing suit. He would have to walk the other way, because he knew he was easily aroused.  
  
"What does that mean?" Lana said responding to Pete while looking into Clarks eyes, as though trying to figure him out. He stared back grinning kind of sexy and friendly at the same time. For the first time, Pete actually seemed a little jealous but he played it off with a smile.  
  
"You two were meant for each other." He said honestly, in an informative tone, while at the same time feeling a little jealous.  
  
Lana quickly jumped back from Clarks gaze, feeling ashamed an embarrassed, but couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"I was joking." Pete said defensively.  
  
"I know Pete." Clark said not understanding why Lana was so shocked. Clark and Pete looked at each other, then to Lana, who was standing quiet and nervous. Her eyes were looking from Clark to Pete, to Clark and so on.The boys looked confused. Lana put her head down.  
  
"What's the matter Lana?" Clark asked putting his hand on her shoulder, and leaning down to look into her eyes. He saw tears were beginning to drop.  
  
"Lana, what is it?" Clark asked sounding concerned, as Pete stood in a confused silence.  
  
Lana took her free hand and pushed her hair behind her ear keeping her head down. She finally looked up. She blew her breath and began to talk.  
  
"Clark, I didn't want to do it this way, but I guess I'll have to talk to you sometime." She stopped to think about what she was going to say. Then she began staring into Clarks eyes. "Do you know why you're my partner for this baby project?" He didn't answer. "Well, Clark, I picked you. I picked you as my partner. Clark, you're my friend, and I'll always want that, but for as long as I can remember I've liked you. Damn it Clark, I think I love you. I cant go to bed without thinking of you. You're in my dreams! All of them. I kept denying it, because I couldn't stand breaking our friendship if I told you, and I couldn't stand getting my heart broken by you. I cant deny it anymore. When I see you Clark, I want you, and I wonder why you don't want me.-"  
  
Suddenly Clark pulled Lana close to him, and began kissing her. It seemed like all the hidden emotions between them came out in this one instant.  
  
Pete stood there, motionless, trying to feel happy for them, but feeling angry in bitter inside. Inside he began to cry. He looked at the ground because he couldn't stand seeing the women he adored falling over some other man, especially if it's over his best friend. Pete walked away as Lana and Clark continued their first frantic make out session.  
  
Lana and Clark finally stopped kissing and began to stare at each other.  
  
"Lana, I don't know why it was so hard for me to just tell you how I felt."  
  
"Clark it was my fault to. I didn't say anything either, no matter how much I wanted to, I just didn't."  
  
"You know what Lana, lets not think about the past anymore, lets think about our future."  
  
"Our future?" Lana asked quietly trying to take in anxiety of this reality. "Yes. You want to be with me right?" Clark said trying to see into Lana's eyes  
  
"Hell yea Clark, I love you" Lana jumped into his arms, and began to kiss him again. Clark smiled, as he caressed her body.  
  
Later after the sun went down, Martha and Jonathan had come home, and Lana had left to go work in the Tabern, Pete was on the phone talking to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe." Pete said not knowing if he should say anything.  
  
"What is Pete?" Chloe waited for a response. It was silent. "Pete, if this is another of your time consuming pranks, please, spare me." She jokingly, but honestly said. Pete said nothing. "Pete, what is it?"  
  
"You know Lana." He waited. "Yeah, of course I know Lana. She's my sole arch enemy and competition" Chloe laughed.  
  
"Well she's my dream girl." "Wow! Pete, I had no idea you had feelings for Lana." She waited. " I cant believe it, now two of my best male friends are in love with Lana." She admitted sarcastically.  
  
"Chloe, this is not funny. I am damn serious about her."  
  
"Well Pete, it seems that you are now in the shoes of Clark."  
  
"I wish." Pete admitted, " Right now I bet Lana and Clark are making out in his barn. All cuddled up, and caressing each others body. God I hate him."  
  
"Wow.Pete, slow down. What do you mean? Their together now?"  
  
"Yeah, throw it in my face..again"  
  
"No, Pete I don't mean to, it's just that.this is a lot, I mean a lot to take in. I mean, their together, and now you like her." Her voice began to rise in concern. " Pete, you were the one urging both of them to stop denying their feelings for each other, and the whole time, you secretly had feelings for Lana?"  
  
" Well sort of, but mostly I started liking her this summer." The phone got quiet. " But who are you to criticize me? Chloe you have feelings for Clark! You don't say anything to him."  
  
"That's because me and Clark were meant to just be friends, and the only reason I liked him, is because at the time, my hormones were going crazy, and he was always the boy that was near to me. I just fell for the person I was in contact with most. But that was a faze, and it's long over now. I would appreciate not talking about it anymore. Thank you."  
  
"Sure Chloe, what ever you say. But can you promise me also not to talk to anybody else about me liking Lana.please, I just needed someone to talk to about it, and since those two are preoccupied with each other, I came to you."  
  
"Yeah, sure Pete. Don't worry I understand."  
  
"I knew you would Chloe."  
  
"And speaking of Lana, guess who just walked in. Bye" she said in an evil but childish way as she hung up.  
  
"Chloe! Chloe!" Pete yelled into the phone. No one answered. He blew his breath, and hung up.  
  
Lana walked in with a big smile on her face as she danced lightly into the room they were sharing. She threw the assignment on the bad where Chloe was laying on.  
  
"Hey Lana, how was your day?" Chloe asked wanting to see if Lana would tell her about her hook up with Clark.  
  
Lana flew to her knees looking up into Chloe's eyes, like a new born child into her mothers. 


End file.
